Pain Dreams
by Andy.Athena
Summary: No lo conoce, pero lo ama, nunca lo ha visto, pero lo siente, y verlo sufrir la mata por dentro, a pesar de que sean solo "Sueños" Short Fic M por violencia
1. Pesadilla

**-Pain Dreams-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece **

**Summary: No lo conoce, pero lo ama, nunca lo ha visto, pero lo siente, y verlo sufrir la mata por dentro, a pesar de que sean solo "Sueños" Short Fic M por violencia **

**N/A: Esta historia contiene abuso tanto verbal como físico, así como lenguaje violento, si se es sensible evite leer, queda bajo responsabilidad del lector hacerlo. **

**.**

**.**

**-Pesadilla-**

_El estaba atado a una silla de madera, cinta en la boca y ojos vendados, solo esperaba a su verdugo, esperaba la tortura y después la muerte, sus respiraciones expresaban miedo, angustia, ansiedad, terror, en la habitación se escuchaban pasos, se acercaban cada vez mas, el miedo recorría cada una de sus venas, no podía moverse, su camisa blanca estaba empapada por el sudor, había público, ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? Era la estrella del espectáculo, no sabía cuanta gente lo estaba mirando, respiraba violentamente por la boca, sintió una mano acariciar su cabello y un par de senos se acercaron a su cara, contuvo la respiración y esperó mas _

_._

_._

_Ella era parte del público, no sabía como había llegado ahí, pero estaba a punto de mirar como torturaban y asesinaban a sangre fría a la persona que mas amaba en la vida, quería gritar, quería pedir que la matasen a ella, que la ataran a ella a esa silla, pero no era dueña de su cuerpo, no era dueña de sus pensamientos y tampoco de sus actos, la mujer de unos treinta años miraba al muchacho asustado mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el, la miró, ella notó la maldad en sus ojos y el terror recorrió sus venas, todo el demás público miraba con admiración, pensando que se trataba de una obra de teatro, solo ella conocía la verdad, solo ella sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, la mujer…. Sacó de su femenina bolsa un pequeño cuchillo, de plata, completamente limpio y brillaba ante tanta oscuridad, le quitó la cinta de la boca y la venda de los ojos, entonces pudo apreciar mejor su rostro. Un rostro que parecía tallado por los mismos ángeles, hermosos rizos rubios color oro, lágrimas adornando sus mejillas, ojos… tan azules como el claro cielo urbano reflejado en el mar, labios rosados y carnosos, ansió poder besarlos y tocarlos una vez mas, no había un solo rastro de barba en su mentón, cuerpo escultural, músculos marcados, perfecto, la mujer tomó el cuchillo, y comenzó a hacer pequeños cortes en el brazo de el, al igual que como suelen hacer las adolescentes desesperadas, haciéndolo gritar, gemir, patear, rogar que parase _

— _¡No! Por favor ¡Basta! — Empezó a gritar ella desde el público, entonces, la mujer bajó del escenario, la miró con esos ojos rojos, profundos, furiosos, con rabia, el miedo recorrió cada uno de los poros de su piel, empezó a sudar, y por sus venas corria el terror en vivo _

— _¡Cálmate! , ¡Cálmate! Despierta — Una voz ajena a todo la despertó de la pesadilla _

Abrió los ojos desesperada, no le importó nada, se miró al espejo, tenía el rostro al rojo vivo, y el sudor empapaba su cuerpo, trató de analizar lo que sucedía, pero solo logro distinguír a su madre frente a ella

— ¿Mamá? — Preguntó con la voz rota por el miedo

— Si, Alice… esta es la tercera vez en la semana que te levantas gritando por las pesadillas ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

— No es nada

— Siempre dices lo mismo

— Mamá, estoy bien, solo necesito estar sola — Carmen salió del cuarto dejando a su hija en intimidad, Alice sacó su cuaderno, empezó a escribir en el, escribió su sueño, describió a la perfección lo que sentía, como era sentir la adrenalina al mil por ciento, dio vuelta a la página, ahí pudo apreciar sus perfectos dibujos, los dibujos a acuarela, a lápiz, a crayolas, a gises, de ese escultural cuerpo, de ese rostro esculpido por los ángeles, era una belleza sobre humana, ningún ser en la tierra podría poseer tal perfección y hermosura, el talento y la soltura con la que dibujaba, cada fino trazo, resaltaba cada facción de aquel bello ángel

.

.

El se encontraba tumbado de espaldas su cama, aún dormía, no estaba seguro si soñaba algo, o si solo eran imágenes que pasaban por su mente, jugándole una mala pasada, estaba preocupado, la presión del colegio lo comía vivo, el despertador sonó, lo golpeó un par de veces, pero sabía que tenía que levantarse, le costó quitarse las sabanas de encima, se miró al espejo, era victima belleza personificada, poseía una hermosura sobrenatural, su rostro de casi diecisiete años se reflejaba en el cristal, la piel blanca, cabello semi-rizado y perfectamente rubio, labios rosados y carnosos, esa embriagante, atrapadora, y perdida mirada, con ojos extremadamente azules, caminó aún somnoliento hasta la ducha, se desnudó y se metió en ella, las gotas de agua fría golpeaban su cuerpo desnudo haciéndole quejarse, se apresuró

Entonces… empezó a sentir ardor en sus brazos, como si le estuviesen derramando ácido en la piel, un insoportable dolor, luchaba por todas sus fuerzas contra los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca, se quejó mordió su lengua con tanta fuerza que empezó a sangrar, trató de reprimir los gritos

Estiró el brazo y se examinó, ante el empezaron a aparecer cortes en su piel, poco a poco adquirían color, le dolía, tanto que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, apretó los dientes y espero a ver que mas sucedía, lo estaban cortando, lastimando, hiriendo, pero… no había nadie, nadie lo tocaba, ya no le sorprendió, era la tercera vez en esa semana que sucedía, salió de la ducha y se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura, tocó las misteriosas heridas de sus brazos, aún estaban frescas, recién hechas, y había pequeñas marcas de sangre en ellas, caminó al espejo de cuerpo completo, se asustó un poco, hacía una semana que aparecían misteriosas marcas de heridas en su cuerpo, nadie se las hacía, jamás en su vida se había auto-lesionado, y ahora le tocaba pensar que algún fantasma lo estaba lastimando, se vistió con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa a botones igualmente negra, peinó su cabello rubio con los dedos, se puso una sudadera para ocultar de su madre las marcas, pero no podía hacerlo de el mismo, tomó un tiempo antes de partir al colegio, se quitó la camisa tirándola al suelo, posicionó otro espejo de cuerpo completo detrás del que siempre usaba, y admiró una vez las marcas en su espalda que habían aparecido hace tres días exactamente, eran marcas de golpes con… ¿Una vara? ¿Un cable? No lo sabía, pero en esos tres días aún le ardía, deseaba que parara, aveces el dolor en su cuerpo era insoportable

La ropa le rozaba y le causaba aún más ardor, no sabía que era lo que sucedía, ¿Quién lo estaba lastimando? No creía en fantasmas, mucho menos en brujas, pero sabía que alguien tocaba su cuerpo para herirlo en algún momento, y el resultado de ello, eran tortuosas marcas que aparecían "mágicamente" olvidó todo y volvió a ponerse la camisa, el rose de la tela le causo un ligero ardor, caminó escaleras abajo y encontró a su madre con el desayuno servido

— Jazz, cielo, hace calor ¿No quieres quitarte esa sudadera? — Dijo Esme Whitlook con voz maternal

— No mamá, estoy bien, tengo algo de frió

— ¿Frío? ¿Con este calor? Déjame comprobar si no tienes fiebre — Se acercó a el tocando su frente y después sus mejillas, todo estaba bien

— No, estas bien, bueno… si tienes frió déjatela entonces, desayuna anda, es tarde

El sonrió y posteriormente rió un poco ante la preocupación de su madre y empezó a comer, de su cabeza no salía el tema de las heridas, era algo que no se habría creído si se lo hubiesen dicho una semana antes, su mamá le tocó el brazo izquierdo, justo en la parte interna del antebrazo y el se quejó

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó ella preocupada — ¿¡Qué tienes!?

— Nada, todo esta bien es solo… — Trató de inventar algo rápido — Me lastimé ayer con la punta de la banca en la escuela

Esme pareció creérselo, pero Jasper sabía que no duraría mucho engañando a su madre.

.

.

Caminó hasta el colegio, no dejaba de ver sus preciosos dibujos, el perfecto rostro del muchacho, la tenía atrapada, estaba segura que todo era un simple sueño, pues era imposible que un ser humano posea una belleza tan extrema, llegó a pensar a los mismos dioses le habían otorgado tales dones

— Me he vuelto loca, estoy enamorada de alguien que no existe — Susurró para si misma

Le esperaba otro día atrapada en la preparatoria, donde no tenía un amigo, donde era tachada por "la loca" "la rara" sabía que le temían, los humanos le temían a lo diferente, a lo nuevo, en lo único que tenía esperanza y compañía era en su misterioso amante de sueños, en sus dibujos y en los pensamientos que escribía, a pesar de que solo en su cabeza podía verlo y sentir su compañía, no le gustaba soñar, soñaba que lo lastimaban, lo soñaba siendo torturado. Lo amaba, estaba enamorada de el, no lo conocía, pero lo amaba, no sabía ni siquiera su nombre, sabía cual era su aspecto, había visto también su cuerpo desnudo, y el sabor de sus labios, sabía que ella el la amaba a ella. En sus diecisiete años, había tenido una sola relación, completamente fallida, con James, un chico atractivo, pero no era para ella, deseaba que este muchacho misterioso apareciera en el mundo, por primera vez en su vida podría sentirse deseada, feliz, no solo físicamente, intelectualmente, artísticamente

.

.

Esme se dirigía al trabajo, había estudiado psiquiatría, había estado en diferentes conferencias por todo el mundo, y atendido pacientes psiquiátricos en diferentes hospitales extranjeros, había ofrecido entrevistas, además de haber publicado ocho libros de psicología para niños, jóvenes y adultos, pero ahora, a sus treinta y nueve años, prefería llevar una vida mas tranquila, aún era joven y tenía ambiciones de continuar, seguiría, solo había tomado un descanso, sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de su hijo, quería verlo y apoyarlo, cuando era un bebé lo llevaba consigo a sus viajes, pero empezó a dejarlo a cargo de familiares, decidió verle enfrentarse al mundo, ella tenía profundos deseos de que su hijo creciese a su lado, de verlo superarse.

Por otro lado esperaba ver a Carlisle, otro médico especializado en pediatría, mantenía una relación sentimental con el desde hacía tres años, al principio su realción con Jasper no había sido nada buena, pues su padre acababa de dejarlos, y Jasper aún tenía apego a el, siempre había tenido un profundo cariño a su padre, y alegaba que Carlisle deseaba quitarle el lugar, también se había sentido algo celoso hacia su madre, por mucho tiempo fue el único que la protegía, el único que la cuidaba, y que hubiese alguien mas le provocaba celos

Con el tiempo, el muchacho no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo, al principio era solo aceptación, después, se fue formando un fuerte lazo entre ambos, al punto en el que Jasper se dirigía verbalmente a Carlisle como 'padre' y Carlisle a Jasper como 'Hijo'. El Dr. Cullen era soltero, no tenía hijos y había tenido algunas relaciones fallidas en el pasado, estaba absolutamente enamorado de Esme. Al llegar a su consultorio, Esme se sentó en su escritorio, se relajó y espero la primera cita, una chica sería la primera que atendería, según lo que le había dicho, ella deseaba hablar acerca de sueños y pesadillas que no podía controlar, y le atormentaban, era victima de una madre controladora, con la que no podía hablar sin que pensara que estaba loca

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**. *.*.*.*.*.

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ya ando por aquí otra vez. Bueno, primero que nada, como ya se han dado cuenta, esta historia es violenta. Me encantaría tener muchos lectores, claro, pero prefiero que si se es sensible, o simplemente no es lo suyo leer este tipo de cosas, se abstenga de hacerlo. No quiero comentarios negativos o que contengan insultos. Acepto de críticas, con el afán de apoyar a que la historia sea mejor. Críticas constructivas, esta historia es un Short-Fic, tiene solo cinco capítulos. Estaré aquí actualizando a más tardar cada dos semanas, por favor, déjenme Review si les ha gustado. Lo agradeceré, hasta pronto ¡Muchas gracias por la oportunidad! **


	2. Castigo

**-Castigo-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece **

**N/A: Esta historia contiene abuso tanto verbal como físico, si se es sensible evite leer, queda en la responsabilidad del lector hacerlo **

Se quedó sola sentada, pensaba en miles de cosas, sus mejores recuerdos con Carlisle, con su hijo, se imaginó a ambos casados, a pesar de que Jasper había aceptado completamente a su "novio" no estaba segura de que le gustase la idea de ver a su madre casada con él, después de todo, era solo un muchacho de dieciséis años

— Esme — Llamó Carlisle interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, el entró con bata blanca, contempló su perfecta figura entes de empezar a hablar, alto, rubio, piel blanca y cálida, era una extraña coincidencia que tuviese tantas similitudes físicas con Jasper

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, necesitaba una excusa para poder mirarte — Ella sonrió ante esto y el se acercó, le dio un suave beso en los labios y se sentaros juntos frente a frente en el escritorio de Esme. Se quedaros unos minutos platicando sobre temas banales, en lo más profundo de sus mentes y almas, deseaban sentirse el uno al otro mientras en sus cabezas pasaban pensamientos como:

No, aquí no, no ahora Por suerte tocaron la puerta ¡La chica había llegado!

.

.

Jasper siguió su camino rumbo a la preparatoria, tenía en sus manos bien aferradas unas cuantas hojas de papel donde en estas tres semanas había estado escribiendo y dibujando… escribía todo lo que le pasaba, detalladamente el dolor que sentía, el ardor recorriendo cada zona de su cuerpo, la angustia y desesperación de no saber lo que le sucedía y de no tener nadie con quien hablarlo, la viva y encarnada tortura, como las navajas invisibles rasgaban sus brazos, piernas, u objetos golpeándolo

Dibujaba exactamente como se veía, aveces se tomaba fotos para saberlo, usaba los espejos, o simplemente lo imaginaba, sus escritos y dibujos eran lo único con lo que sentía realmente que podía desahogarse, las finas hojas de papel eran las únicas en quienes podía confiar, contar detalladamente su sufrimiento extraño

Las heridas en su cuerpo, dolían, pero nada comparado con la incertidumbre de no saber que provocaba el desesperante dolor, la angustia que le causaba ignorar que era lo que le pasaba, eso era realmente lo que no soportaba, Si tan solo supiera… Pensó camino al colegio mientras aferraba más fuerte sus manos a las hojas que llevaba bajo el brazo

.

.

La puerta se abrió con un sonido chirriante y lento. Esme sintió un poco de impaciencia, en todos sus años de trabajo jamás se había encontrado con un caso como este, tenía curiosidad de ver como pensaba la chica, si tenía algún problema de esquizofrenia, o episodios de alucinación, tenía la pluma apretada entre sus dedos mientras daba pequeños golpes con ella en la mesa, cruzó las piernas, se rascó la barbilla y esperó a que la puerta terminara de abrirse

.

.

Alice, del otro lado de la puerta comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber faltado a clases por estar ahí, pero necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, alguien a quien externarle su problema, uno solo, pero el más grande que se le había presentado en la vida, la desesperante sensación de no saber que hacer poco a poco la consumía, tanto tiempo de rechazo en los colegios, de aislamiento por ser diferente, el temor a sus gustos, el miedo a su inteligencia y superioridad, le habían arrebatado violentamente la esperanza de de encontrar a alguien _Tan loco como ella_ Así solía expresarse su padre

Pero no tenía otra opción, a pesar de todo, si se mantenía leal a sus creencias y posiciones, una de ellas era imperativa en este momento _No lo sabrás si no lo intentas_. De pequeña solía repetírselo a si misma cuando tenía que probar algún nuevo alimento que había preparado su madre, o comprar un nuevo juguete, con el tiempo la expresión fue tomando seriedad, se armó de valor, una ola pequeña de culpa pasó por su cuerpo, había hecho esperar a la doctora. Por lo que sabía tenía especialidad en psiquiatría, había ofrecido entrevistas por todo el mundo, escrito y publicado ocho libros. Al entrar, ambas se quedaron mirándose y estiudiándose la una a la otra

.

Esme miró a Alice, examinó a la chica de pies a cabeza, no aparentaba más edad que su hijo, tal vez solo un año más, no era muy alta, y no era muy bajita, delgada pero con un cuerpo perfecto, cabello muy corto que le llegaba a las mejillas, negro, negro azabache y peinado con un mechón a cada lado, con unos profundos ojos color chocolate, sin duda, la muchacha era atractiva, se acercó sin mirarla a los ojos, se percató de que temblaba al extenderle la mano _Posibles problemas de sociabilidad, y dificultades al hablar con la gente _Anotó mentalmente

—Soy Alice, Dra. Whitlook — La muchacha se presentó y Esme sonrió

— Llámame Esme, sentémonos, así podremos iniciar — Sentía desesperadas ganas por comenzar su sección

— Puedes tutearme, vamos a comenzar, linda, lo primero que quiero que sepas es que mi obligación como psicóloga es mantener completamente en privado cualquier cosa que me comentes, así sea algo legal o que inflija las normas comunitarias, incluso si me confesases un homicidio, me veo obligada a mantenerlo en secreto — A Alice le dio mucha confianza esto

— Y lo segundo que debes saber, es que si buscas ayuda tienes que dejarte ayudar, no importa que te atienda el mejor psicólogo del planeta, si tu no te permites a ti misma ayudarte nadie podrá hacerlo, también es necesario que me proporciones toda la información para poder darte apoyo. Una última cosa, buscaré orientarte y apoyarte siempre, cueste lo que cueste

— Gracias — Murmuró Alice en voz baja

— Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, podemos empezar si me platicas por que has venido a mí

— Necesito su ayuda, no tengo nadie con quien hablar — _Como pensaba, víctima de una madre controladora _

— Siempre podrás hablar con migo, dime que sucede ¿Te sientes presionada?

— Si, pero… yo… no quiero que crea que estoy loca

— Lo que yo crea es lo que menos debe importarte, si vives sujeta a lo que la gente piense o crea de ti, jamas lograrás ser feliz — Esme buscaba cuidadosamente las palabras

— Yo… amo a alguien, pero el… no existe — _Probablemente esquizofrénica… lo_ _dudo_ Añadió la Dra. Whitlook a sus notas mentales

— ¿Es un dibujo?

— No, lo he estado soñando, siempre lo mismo, hace un año exactamente tuve el primer sueño con el, y… era hermoso, poco a poco nos fuimos enamorando dentro de los sueños, tuvimos un primer beso, una primera vez, salidas etc. Todo había sido completamente hermoso

— ¿Había?

— Si, ahora los sueños no son los mismos

— ¿En que se han convertido?

— Pesadillas

— ¿Qué clase de pesadillas?

— Una mujer treintona lo tortura, hoy le cortó los brazos, así como esta moda adolescente "cuting" donde muchos chicos, especialmente chicas se cortan para llamar la atención, pero fue ella quien le hacía las heridas con la navaja

— Y… en tus pesadillas ¿Dónde estas tu?

—En el público, el es parte de un espectáculo, hay cientos de personas, él y la mujer están sobre el escenario, el aveces esta atado a una silla, otras a un poste

— ¿Siempre atado?

— Si, casi siempre de las muñecas y tobillos

— ¿Ella toca o acaricia su cuerpo?

— No, pero ella me conoce, ella sabe que me molesta, no quiere herirlo a el, solo a mi

— ¿Conoces el nombre del muchacho?

— No, pero se que lo amo

— Descríbeme exactamente como es el

— Es alto, un año mas joven que yo, cabello rubio y algo rizado, piel blanca, labios rosados, es musculoso, posee una belleza sobrehumana, superando a los dioses, cuerpo escultural, ojos completamente azules en un tono turquesa, ¡Ah! Y tiene una pequeña marca en su cadera, parece ser la marca de un navajazo — Esme se quedó pasmada, su boca se abrió y parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos

Esta chica acababa de describir PERFECTAMENTE a su hijo, sobre todo por la marca en su cadera, ella había sido victima de un asalto cuando era mas joven, logrando que a su pequeño de unos meses de edad, al que estaba amamantando, le hirieran la cadera con una navaja, Jasper creció con esa cicatriz

.

.

Jasper corría a clases, mantenía las manos fuertemente apretadas contra las hojas, al llegar a clase el profesor estaba a punto de empezar, lo dejó pasar con una mirada de advertencia

— Sr. Whitlook, venga a buscarme después de clases, tenemos que hablar — Dijo el profesor, _Maldita sea_ Pensó Jasper, _Mas problemas_, Asintió y se acercó a su butaca, la clase transcurrió rápido, al final se acercó al escritorio del profesor

— ¿A dónde tendré que ir a hacer servicio comunitario?

— ¿De que hablas?

— ¿Acaso no me va a castigar?

— Si, pero no voy a mandarte a ningún lado, tu castigo será aquí mismo — El profesor se levantó de su silla, y comenzó a caminar hacía su alumno, Jasper caminó hacia atrás asustado, su espalda, chocó contra la puerta de metal, ya no tenía a donde ir, el docente, cerró la puerta y las cortinas con una mirada de furia

Lo miró aterrado, el miedo recorrió sus venas, y deseo estar en cualquier otro lado que no fuera ahí

— ¿Qué quiere de mi? — Preguntó casi temblando

— No es la primera vez que llegas tarde, te advertí que si volvías a faltar, o retardare una vez más, el castigo sería severo ¿Lo olvidas?

No le dio tiempo de responder, se sentía indefenso, tenía miedo, estaba vulnerable, se aclaró la garganta, levantó la vista hacia el Sr. Derek, pero fue tarde, tenía en las manos un bastón de madera largo, solo sintió un fuerte golpe en sus costillas, gimió y cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, otro golpe cayó en su muslo derecho, tan fuerte que sintió que ardía, desde el suelo gritó

— Pare, por favor, ¡Basta! — Rogó y trató de levantarse, ese maestro siempre había tenido fama de golpear alumnos, pero el jamas había creído nada, ningún alumno que había estado en alguna de sus clases había dicho nada

Ahora lo comprobaba con sus propios ojos, su cuerpo era victima del dolor provocado por su propio profesor, otro golpe ahora en su cadera lo sacudió, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

Otro golpe en su espalda baja lo hizo gritar, no logró contener más las lágrimas, se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, puso sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo tratando de protegerse, su profesor de acercó, lo tomó de las muñecas y le alejó las manos mientras golpeaba su antebrazo con la torturante vara, causo que Jasper gimiera una vez más

Empezó a patear en el suelo

— Por favor ¡Basta! ¡Por favor! — Gritó el muchacho

Cuando se detuvo, Jasper tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, sus respiraciones empezaban a ser entrecortadas, pero se contuvo, quiso evitarse mas humillaciones, el profesor se acercó hasta el y lo cogió del cuello de la camisa

— Recuerda que se donde trabaja tu mami, si dices algo, no volverás a verla — Asintió con el miedo recorriéndole las venas. El maestro le soltó y Jasper comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, antes de abrirla volvió a escuchar a su verdugo

— Espero que sea la última vez, Jasper — El se mordió la lengua por la rabia, y salió sin decir nada

Caminó con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, mordía su labio inferior tratando de controlar el llanto y los gritos, el cuerpo le ardía, corríó hasta el baño, una vez adentro arrojó su mochila en el suelo, se levantó la camisa, ahí estaban, marcas de golpes que esta vez no habían sido hechas por un fantasma, si no por un docente del colegió, las marcas estaban rojas, solo veían dos en su cadera, una en su costilla, pero bajo la tela de su pantalón podía sentir tres mas en sus muslos

Salió del baño, corrió hasta el rincón más apartado del colegio, nadie nunca iba a ese lugar, solo él, recargó su cabeza en la pared, miró al cielo y dejó las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos, poco a poco dejaba salir todo lo que sentía

Pasó así varios minutos, pero… _Cuídate, esta noche viajarás._ Una voz susurró lo suficientemente alto para que el pudiera escuchar, se levantó asustado. Ahí no había nadie.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. 

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? **

**Lo se… soy una cruel demente. Pero… No me dirán que esta historia no tiene suspenso. Jaja! Bueno... la escena de Jazz con su maestro se me ocurrió con un sueño que tuve. Soñé que mi maestro de Cívica me daba un librazo en la cabeza por llegar dos minutos tarde. (Se que lo que hice con Jazz fue mil veces más cruel, pero el punto es que nació de mi sueño) Y entonces dije "Oh, tengo que escribir algo así en Pain Dreams" Y aquí lo tienen, espero que hayan disfrutado de mis crueldades. **

**Ahh… Por cierto. Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi hermana de la vida y mi hilo rojo del destino KlaudiaLobithaCullen, que ha estado recomendando mis historias en "Amor de Película" y "Llamado del amor" Dos fics realmente preciosos. Entonces, se lo dedico a ella, muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado review**

**Romy92: Gracias, guapa, espero haber seguido bien tu consejo **

**Montego24: Jaja, tendrás muchos mini-infartos más, Mony. **

**Klau: Bueno… ya te lo dije todo… este cap es tuyo. **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente**


	3. Suicidio

**-Suicidio- **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece**

**N/A: Esta historia contiene violencia, tanto física como psilológica, si se es sensible, evite leer, queda bajo la responsabilidad del lector hacerlo **

Olvidó las voces y volvió a sentarse, quería estar solo, quería dejarlo todo, olvidarse de cualquier cosa existente en el mundo… quería morir, arremangó las mangas de su suéter, una vez más vio en sus brazos los cortes hechos por la mañana, las heridas frescas, esas marcas gritaban a los cuatro vientos que era un fanático del masoquismo

Las lágrimas le escocían la cara, sentía los ojos hinchados, pero era imposible, solo había dejado salir unas cuantas. El frió le golpeó el cuerpo, se sentía solo en el mundo, invisible para todos, incluso para su madre cuando más necesitaba apoyo. Estaba completamente abandonado en ese rincón de la escuela sintiendo el aire golpearlo violentamente escuchando como el viento arrastraba las hojas por el suelo

…

Esme ocultó sus sentimientos de asombro. Siempre había sido una mujer de ciencia, no podía creer que esa chica conocía a su hijo en sueños, sería tonto pensarlo… entonces recordó lo ocurrido en la mañana

_FlashBack_

_Esme tomó el brazo izquierdo de su hijo haciendo una ligera presión. El se quejó _

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? — Cuestionó ella, lo vio dudar unos segundos, parecía que estuviese a punto de mentirle _

— _Nada… es solo que, me lastimé con la punta de la banca en el colegio _

_Fin del FlaskBack _

— Esme — Se atrevió a llamar Alice, sacando a la absorta y pasmada psicóloga de sus recuerdos, Esta la miró con cara pálida, la chica se levantó furiosa

— Sabía que me creerías loca… — Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

— No, no, Alice espera, solo estaba recordando algo — Después de una larga pausa, se decidió a continuar — A mi me pasaba lo mismo — Inventó, para darle confianza

—Y se lo que se siente. No poder hablar de ello con nadie, guardarte todo para ti misma por el miedo al rechazo, el terror a que todos crean que estas demente, te enamoraste, pero de una manera distinta, y tienes miedo de que la gente te juzgue por tu manera diferente de amar

Alice se quedó boquiabierta con las palabras de la doctora, realmente sabía como se sentía, eso le dio demasiada confianza para continuar hablando

— Así es exactamente como me siento… — Las palabras acudieron milagrosamente a su boca.

— No permitiré que alguien más pase por lo que yo pasé. Quiero ayudarte, de verdad quiero hacerlo

— ¿Cómo?

— Duerme, aquí, ahora, y veremos que pasa

— ¿Y si no lo logro?

— Cree en ti, lo harás. Tengo un sofá-cama por aquí

Alice la siguió y se recortó sobre el sofá-cama que le había mostrado. No sabía si podría hacerlo, se sentía incomoda al dormir mientras alguien mas la miraba, y la presencia de un desconocido era como una fiesta a todo volumen, jamás dormirías, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo. Sí Esme realmente podía ayudarla, entonces lo intentaría… solo esperaba que valiese la pena

Alice se acurrucó en el suave lugar, se abrazó a si misma recargando su cabeza en la parte superior del 'colchón' A pesar de la presencia de la psicóloga, ella logró caer sumida en un profundo sueño. Esme colocó música para ayudar a la relajación, Alice poco a poco sintió esa sensación de paz adueñándose de ella, el cansancio la atrapaba, bostezo tres veces, sintió que las piernas le pesaban, sus sentidos poco a poco se apagaban, sus parpados le pesaban, y su cuerpo le ordenaba quedarse en reposo absoluto, luchó contra la involuntaria sensación de sueño, pero perdió la batalla contra la fatiga

Se quedó dormida, por un momento se sintió flotando, las nubes rodeando el contorno de su cuerpo. La felicidad, la paz, y la armonía se adueñaban involuntariamente de ella, todo eso se vio interrumpido cuando por su mente, pasaron esas horribles imágenes, otra pesadilla

_El estaba en una tina de baño. Desnudo, pero el agua… estaba teñida de rojo, rojo carmesí, su perfecto rostro tallado por los ángeles estaba sin vida, ojos cerrados, sus parpados bloqueaban el perfecto azul turquesa de sus preciosas pupilas, en sus brazos se apreciaban profundos cortes, fuera del agua, tenía el cuello y la cabeza. Estaba inerte, manchas de sangre adornaban las paredes, la cortina estaba rota… él estaba muerto _

_Ella miraba desde algún punto sin poder hacer nada, era una espectadora, el único miembro del público era ahora ella. Hizo un esfuerzo por gritar, ordenó a su garganta emitir el más grande grito posible, pero falló, el dolor, la tristeza, la agonía de haber perdido lo que más amaba en la vida empezó a carcomerla _

— _¡Alice! ¡Alice! Por favor, quédate con migo, Alice, por favor — _Una voz ajena al sueño, empezó a gritar. Abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba sudando, temblaba, gimoteaba y no podía controlar sus respiraciones

— Ya esta, tranquila, todo esta bien, tranquila — La doctora la envolvió en brazos, y ella se aferro a su cuerpo como si de eso dependiese su vida, cuando logró calmarse fue consciente de todo a su alrededor

— ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

— El… esta muerto, se suicidó, se ahogo, — Trató de controlar su respiración

Esme sintió una punzada de miedo, se le encogió el estómago. Estaba preocupada, preocupada por su hijo, Es una tontería Se dijo a si misma dentro de su mente y respiró profundo

— ¿Cómo estaba exactamente? — Preguntó la psicóloga. Un escalofrío reocorrió su espalda al recordar esa horrible imagen, luchó contra ella misma para no perder el control de nuevo, una vez que estuvo segura de podría hacerlo, empezó a relatar

— Estaba desnudo en una bañera, el agua era roja, manchada por su sangre, cortes en sus muñecas y brazos la… la cortina rota

Esme se estremeció, esta vez no pudo detener el miedo, sus instintos le decían que su hijo, lo que mas amaba en la vida, estaba en peligro, desde hacía mucho tiempo, y no se lo había dicho. Tenía que terminar con esto, después lo llamaría

— Ali… ¿No has pensado que solo son pesadillas?

— Si, al principio, pero ¿Siempre la misma?

— Tal vez tu mente lo ha creado, y vives en un mundo de irrealidad — Trató de sonar dulce

— Si, puede ser, pero…. No quiero perderlo— Un largo e incómodo silencio se adueño de ambas mujeres

— Solo dígame ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— Soñar algo mejor

— Una persona no puede controlar sus sueños

— No. Pero los sueños están basados en lo que ha sucedido en la vida y en el día, si te esfuerzas por tener un día feliz, un día con paz, olvidándote de las presiones que recaen sobre ti… podrías lograrlo

Alice se quedó pensando un momento, analizó las palabras de Esme. Realmente estaba en lo cierto, reunió fuerzas para continuar hablando

— Tiene razón, jamás había pensado eso, de hecho, al venir aquí, creí que sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero Esme… realmente me has ayudado, muchísimas gracias — Realmente se sentía agradecida

…

Jasper volvió a casa con el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo. Tenía miedo, por alguna razón se sentía vulnerable, con su cuerpo y su mente a disposición del mundo entero, un títere, alguien con dueño ¿Su dueño? El dolor, la tortura

Se sentía en peligro en su propia casa, estaba seguro que algo le sucedería. Entró en su habitación, miró las fotografías que tenía a lado de su madre, recordaba una infancia perfecta, lo único que manchaba la felicidad era la muerte de su hermana mayor, Rosalie, murió de un ataque cardíaco cuando tenía tres años, no había día en el que no pensara en ella, en que no la tuviera presente

La angustia entraba por los poros de su piel, estaba siendo manipulado, no era dueño de él mismo. ¿Qué más daba?… jamás lo había sido. Arrojó su mochila al suelo, y empezó a desnudarse, desabrochó los botones de su camisa, poco a poco empezó a sacarse la ropa, hasta que quedo completamente desnudo, se recostó sobre la cama, abrió un cajón, ahí guardaba su ropa, pero esta vez, encontró algo diferente, un afilado y cruel cuchillo de treinta centímetros

Con punta tal filosa como una daga antigua, limpio, brillaba ante la luz. Lo sacó del cajón, y acarició sus labios con él, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la bañera. Llenó la gigantesca tina de agua, aún tenía el cuchillo en la mano derecha, sus brazos colgaban torpemente a sus costados, el cuchillo acariciaba su muslo derecho por la manera en la que caían sus brazos

Cuando el agua estuvo tibia, lentamente empezó a introducir su cuerpo dentro de la tina, colocó el cuchillo sobre su pecho, y descansó. Sabía que esta era la última vez que descansaría, dormiría para siempre bajo el agua. Tuvo varios pensamientos

Pensaba en su vida, se sentía solo, el agua le escocia los muslos, la cadera y las costillas, justo donde su profesor le había golpeado, no tenía nadie con quien hablar, nadie a quien contarle lo que pasaba, las misteriosas heridas en su cuerpo ¿Viviré siempre en la miseria? Se preguntó a si mismo. Le pondré fin a todo esto Estaba solo en el mundo, solo él y su dolor, él y su agonía, él y su tristeza, no había nada que lo detuviese, nada que lo mantuviera vivo, nada le retenía en el mundo

Pasó horas pensando si haría lo que pensaba. Decidió que sí, pero no tenía el valor, no se atrevía. Si alguien le hubiese dicho antes que el mismo trataría de arrancarse la vida, le habría dicho que estaba loco, y ahora… aquí estaba, preparándose para decirle adiós a su propia vida. Recordó a su maestro torturándolo repetidamente en el suelo, la fuerte vara haciendo contacto con su cuerpo, especialmente con sus muslos haciéndole gritar. Se armó de valor, tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos, se lleno de coraje. La adrenalina recorriendo sus venas

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* * .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?**

**Sí, sí…. Se lo que están pensando **_**¿¡Qué le pasa por la cabeza!?**_** Seguro querrán matarme. Soy muy mala. **

**Pero él mundo está lleno de escritores crueles. Jajaja! Bueno, contaré una anécdota que me sucedió respecto a este fic. **

**Estaba platicando con mi hermana, al mismo tiempo que leía un libro, donde supongamos que la escritora se apellida "Wrows" Yo dije **

**- ¿¡Qué le pasa a Wrows!?- Y ella contestó **

**-Creo que es lo mismo que se preguntan los lectores de Pain Dreams cada que subes un capítulo. **

**Jajaja. Bueno… muchísimas gracias por los Reviews a todos. **

**Romy92: ¿Qué tal voy con los puntos? **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


End file.
